Give Me a Chance
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U after 7x03. I know it's been done but there can never be enough rewrites


Give Me a Chance

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy or it's characters

Summary: AU after 7.03 if Mark had seen Lexie in the hallway. I know it's been done but I wanted to give my version

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT

(Lexie is standing shocked in her place as she watches Mark and Amelia making out. Mark suddenly grabs Amelia's shoulders and breaks away.)

Mark: Amy I-

(He stops when he turns and see Lexie standing there.)

Mark: (Happily surprised) Lex.

(She shakes her head and turns around and starts to walk away. Mark rushes after her as Lexie presses feverishly on the elevator door.)

Mark: Lex, what are you doing here?

Lexie: Making an idiot of myself yet again apparently.

Mark: What-

Lexie: You know what? You don't owe me anything, I told you to leave me alone and clearly you're listening so why don't you just go back to your little sex friend and continue.

(Lexie gets in the elevator when it opens but Mark follows her in.)

Lexie: Get out!

Mark: No.

(He presses the emergency stop button.)

Lexie: What do you want from me? I told you to leave me alone, you don't have to feel guilty.

Mark: You look sad.

Lexie: (Through tears) Well I'm not.

Mark: Lex, please talk to me.

Lexie: (Wiping her eyes) I'm an idiot. Well April's an idiot. She told me you weren't looking at me because you think I'm crazy, she said you kept staring at me because you love me.

Mark; Wow, Kepner's smarter than I give her credit for.

Lexie: Don't say that, because if it were true than you wouldn't be looking at me out of love this morning and ready to hook up with someone else 12 hours later. I know I told you to leave me alone but if what April said was true you just don't love me enough. I had a freakin' gun held up to my face Mark! If the damn SWAT team hadn't come I'd probably be dead right now! I had to be admitted to the psych ward! I wasn't doing so well! So when you treated me with kid gloves of course I was pissed! Of course I wanted to be left alone! I thought you were holding me back because you thought I was a psychopath who at any minute could have had another breakdown! But when April told me that I thought I was wrong! But I come here and see that and suddenly I make an idiot out of myself yet again! So no you don't love me, don't you dare tell me you do! Get out!

Mark: No.

Lexie: Why not? Your little sex buddy is waiting.

Mark: Because I do love you, and I'm not leaving this elevator until you believe me.

Lexie: For god's sake Mark, you were about to have sex with Derek's sister. How can you be in love with me but easily hook up with the first woman you see? That's not love.

Mark: I gave up, okay? I started wondering if love was really enough.

Lexie: Well, maybe it's not.

Mark: Yes it is. In some cases maybe not, but in our case it is. Right before I saw you I was about to tell Amelia I couldn't do it. All I could think about was you, you're all I can think about every second of every day.

Lexie: I don't know how I can believe that. Whether you were going to do it or not you still brought Amelia back here intending to have sex with her.

Mark: It was wrong, I was trying to give you the space you needed but I couldn't stop looking at you, I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I know that was weirding you out so Callie told me to stop and look away. It's the last thing I wanted to do but I wanted to make you happy. And I did what I always do, when life got a little tough I found someone intending to have sex with them, but I didn't want it. I don't want anyone else, I just want you. I'm lost without you Lex, I'm not the man you showed me I could be. Before you Lex, I didn't know what love meant, I never wanted to be with just one person. I thought I was in love with Addison but if that were true I wouldn't have gotten over her so easily. Even though it didn't look like it last year after we broke up everyday I wasn't with you broke my heart even more. I know that with my actions afterwards and my actions tonight you don't believe me, but I'm going to prove it to you. I know I agreed to leave you alone but I never should have. So from now on I'm not going to be pushing and put pressure on you, but I am going to make sure I show you that I'm 100% in love with you.

Lexie: (Sighs) I guess we'll see then. I should be getting home, so could you get out please?

(Mark sighs.)

Mark: Okay, but I'm not going away.

(He turns off the emergency stop button and gets off the elevator. He keeps his eyes on her as the elevator closed.)

Amelia: So are we doing this or what?

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: No, go home.

A/N: There's the first chapter. I know yet again I'm starting another fic but I believe there are so many ways some episodes could have ended but unfortunately didn't. I guess that's why fanfic was invented. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
